perahu kertas
by Nyangiku
Summary: CHAPTER 2 APDET! Gomen lama TAT / Toushiro Hitsugaya dan perahu kertasnya. Sebuah kenangan yang tersimpan di baliknya. Kenangan yang selalu ia ingat dan juga ia lupakan. Perahu kertas membawa orang itu dan kenangannya hanyut terbawa arus sungai.. My Fic IchiHitsu again Review? Warning! Sho-ai
1. Chapter 1

**Perahu Kertas**

**.**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Tite Kubo-sama**

**.**

**Warning! : Gaje, Humor garing, Typo(s)**

**.**

**This story original by:**

**_HinaRiku-chan_**

**.**

**Summary : Toushiro Hitsugaya dan perahu kertasnya. Sebuah kenangan yang tersimpan di baliknya. Kenangan yang selalu ia ingat dan juga ia lupakan. Perahu kertas membawa orang itu dan kenangannya hanyut terbawa arus sungai.. My Fic IchiHitsu again~ Review?**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

.

**Yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**Onegaishimasu**

**~Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

"Ayo buat lagi! Buat lagi. Biar aku yang menghanyutkannya," Teriak seorang bocah laki-laki bertubuh pendek dengan riangnya sambil melompat-lompat didepan seorang bocah yang lebih tua darinya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah perahu dari kertas. Kemudian sambil tersenyum riang, bocah pendek itu meletakkan perahu kertas itu di atas air sungai yang jernih. Perlahan namun pasti, perahu itu melaju terbawa arus sungai yang tenang. Semakin jauh dan jauh.

.

**Flash Back**

.

"Ini perahu kertas terakhir dariku.." Ucap seorang bocah berumur 7 tahunan dengan ekspresi sedih sambil menyerahkan perahu kertas itu pada seorang bocah yang lebih mungil darinya. Tatapan polos bermata emerald bulat besar.

"Terakhir? Kenapa Ichi-chan?" Tanya bocah polos itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Telunjuknya ia letakkan di dagu nya. Sungguh manis.

Bocah dengan rambut senada langit sore itu terdiam sebentar.

"Karena aku.."

Bocah mungil itu mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti.

"Aku mau gantian kau yang membuatnya," Ia mengacak-acak rambut putih bocah mungil itu. Membuat bocah itu memanyunkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ichi ayo pulang.." Panggil suara wanita lemah lembut.

"Baik Kaasan," Jawab bocah berambut orange itu beranjak dari pinggir sungai menghampiri seorang wanita dengan warna rambut yang senada dengannya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ayo Shiro-chan," Bocah yang dipanggil Ichi itu mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di raihnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

.

.

.

"Nah sudah sampai.. Ayo Ichi berikan salam perpisahan lalu kita pulang," Kata wanita berwajah ramah itu.

"Baik ka—"

"KAU YANG GILA! KAU YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI!"

"DIAM KAU! WANITA TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN!"

"TOUSAN HENTIKAN!"

"AAAA!"

BRAK! PRANG!

Wanita berwajah ramah dan anaknya itu membulatkan kedua matanya. Saat suara itu terdengar tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah si bocah. Sedangkan bocah itu—Shiro-chan menunjukkan wajah polos tanpa dosa saat mendengar suara itu. Dengan sigap wanita itu memeluk mereka berdua erat dan menutup telinga Shiro-chan. Dan Ichi ia bergetar sedikit takut.

"PERGI KAU SEKARANG JUGA!" Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"BAIK AKU AKAN PERGI SEKARANG!" Teriaknya.

BRAAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan kasarnya. Lalu keluarlah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek terlihat emosi dan menangis.

"Kaa-san.. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Teriakan diiringi tangisan seorang bocah perempuan pun terdengar lirih dari dalam rumah itu membuat wanita itu terdiam.

Tangisnya akan pecah lagi saat mendengar suara anak perempuannya memanggilnya, tapi ia tahan. Saat ia lihat ada tiga orang sedang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Seorang wanita dengan dua orang bocah tanpa dosa. Ichi dan anak bungsunya Shiro-chan.

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya. "Hai Misaki," Sapanya, Lalu tersenyum dipaksakan ke arah Ichi dan Shiro-chan. "Ada Ichigo juga ternyata," Bersamaan dengan itu Misaki pun dilepaskannya pelukan pada dua bocah itu dan langsung memeluk wanita berambut hitam di depannya. Mereka berbisik. "Unohana.." Ucap Misaki lirih. Lalu terdiam. Sedangkan kedua bocah itu hanya menatap polos kedua Ibu mereka.

"Shiro-chan, kenapa diam?" Tanya Unohana pada anaknya—Shiro-chan. Shiro-chan menggeleng. "Kau tidak ingin memeluk Kaa-san? Hm?" Kata Unohana. Tanpa berbicara Shiro-chan pun dengan riang langsung memeluk Ibunya itu. Ichi pun mengikuti Shiro-chan memeluk Ibunya.

.

.

Kini Unohana dan Shiro-chan sedang berada di kediaman Misaki. Mereka duduk bersama diatas sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Shiro-chan dan Ichi sedang bermain-main dengan perahu kertas yang Ichi buat di lantai.

"Kau yakin akan pulang ke Osaka?" Tanya Misaki menatap sayu Unohana. Unohana hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain, dia tidak mau menceraikanku. Tapi dia malah mengusirku," Kata Unohana menahan tangisnya.

Ichi terdiam sebentar melihat percakapan dua orang dewasa itu. Ia seperti mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan itu.

"Ichi, ayo buatkan aku perahu kertas lagi!" Suara panggilan Shiro-chan menyadarkan Ichi.

"Baiklah," Kata Ichi. Ia membuatkan perahu kertas dari kertas origami berwana hijau dengan cekatan. Shiro-chan hanya memperhatikan dengan serius. "Selesai!" Kata Ichi.

"Mana? Mana?" Shiro-chan melompat dengan girang.

"Shiro-chan.." Panggil Ichi. Shiro-chan menghentikan lompatannya. Ichi lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Shiro erat. Ia kemudian berbisik, "Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa membuatkan perahu kertas ini lagi untukmu," Kata Ichi lirih. "Jadi tolong jaga perahu kertas itu baik-baik ya.." Ianjutnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Sedangkan Shiro hanya terdiam. "Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Shiro-chan. "Tidak kok," Ichi mengusap rambut Shiro-chan lembut. Shiro-chan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hingga suara seorang laki-laki memecah keheningan.

"Tadaima.."

"Ah okaeri.. Oyaji!" Teriak Ichi girang sambil berlari ke arah pintu. Lalu Shiro-chan menghampiri Unohana.

"Oh ada tamu rupanya," Kata laki-laki sambil membuka jas berwarna putihnya. Dibelakangnya ada Ichi yang membawakan tasnya.

"Malam Isshin. Maaf sudah menganggu kalian," Kata Unohana sambil menunduk sopan.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Isshin heran saat melihat Unohana yang berantakan. Matanya yang sembab juga raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat terpukul. Misaki lalu menghampiri Isshin.

"Begini.." Misaki pun berbisik kepada Isshin. Dan Isshin pun mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Kau harus bersabar Unohana. Aku akan coba berbicara pada Ukitake menjelaskan semuanya," Kata Isshin.

"Tidak perlu. Merepotkan. Lagi pula aku akan pulang ke Osaka malam ini juga sebentar lagi pesuruh Ibuku akan datang menjemput kami berdua," Kata Unohana sambil memeluk Ichi.

Isshin menghela nafasnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Momo?" Tanya Isshin. Unohana hanya diam.

.

.

"Kami pergi sekarang ya.." Kata Unohana bersamaan dengan itu sopir membukakan pintu mobil. Shiro-chan kini berada didalam gendongan Unohana. Ia tertidur.

"Iya.. mampirlah kalau sempat," Kata Isshin.

"Beri aku kabar terus. Dan kuatlah!" Kata Misaki menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

Unohana tersenyum. Ia memandang Ichi yang berdiri disamping Misaki.

"Bibi, tolong berikan ini pada Shiro-chan ya," Kata Ichi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna Hijau tosca berukuran sedang pada Unohana.

"Shiro-chan.. Simpan ini ya.. ku harap kita akan berjumpa lagi suatu saat nanti. Pasti," Gumam Ichi sambil menahan air matanya saat melihat Shiro tidur dengan polosnya di gendongan Unohana. Ditangan Shiro-chan ia genggam perahu kertas yang Ichi buat untuknya tadi.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya Shiro-chan.. Sayonara" Gumam Ichi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mobil itu pun belaju dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

"Sayonara.."

.

**Flash back end**

.

"Hei Hitsugaya kau sedang apa?" Panggil seorang pemuda bermata violet sambil berjalan menghampiri Hitsugaya yang sedang berdiri melamun di pinggir jembatan.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa kok. Kusaka," Jawab Hitsugaya datar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kusaka sendirian.

"Hei tunggu aku!" Kusaka pun berlari mengejar Hitsugaya lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Hitsugaya.

"Jadi kau akan mengambil beasiswa itu?" Tanya Kusaka.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga kan?" Hitsugaya berbalik bertanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengambil beasiswa itu," Jawab Kusaka dengan santai.

"Cih dasar orang kaya sombong sekali," Cibir Hitsugaya.

"Hei hei bukan begitu. Oi bukannya kau juga orang kaya kan?" Balas Kusaka.

"Yang kaya itu nenekku, bukan aku tau." Hitsugaya mempercepat langkahnya.

Kusaka terdiam. "Tetap saja kan,"

"Hei tunggu aku belum selesai bicara," Lanjut kusaka sambil mengejar Hitsugaya.

"Maksudku aku tidak mengambil beasiswa itu karena tanggung sekali kan beasiswanya hanya seperempat," Kusaka sweatdrop. "Tidak sepertimu yang dapat beasiswa full," Lanjut Kusaka.

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. "Jadi?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada yang lebih membutuhkan," Jawab Kusaka enteng

"Lalu?" Tanya Hitsugaya lagi.

"Aku akan tetap mendaftar ke sekolah itu kok~" Jawab Kusaka dengan gaya lebay. "Tenang saja Hitsugaya, aku akan selalu menjagamu!" Lanjut Kusaka dengan semangat 45.

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia menjitak Kusaka yang sejak tadi tidak mau diam terus saja bergaya lebay.

.

.

"Hati-hati ya Shiro-chan," Ucap seorang wanita berwajah ramah sambil melambai.

"Jaga Shiro-chan baik-baik ya kusaka!" Ucap seorang lagi. Dia adalah Momo kakak Hitsugaya.

"Tenang saja," Jawab Kusaka santai. Lalu Hitsugaya pun naik ke dalam bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke Kota Karakura. Tempat mereka berdua akan tinggal selama 3 tahun ke depan ah 6 tahun ke depan. Karena disana Hitsugaya mendapatkan beasiswa full sampai perguruan tinggi berkat kejeniusannya. Beasiswa di Karakura Academy, sebuah yayasan yang membawahi Sekolah menengah atas serta Perguruan tinggi ternama di kota itu.

"Ayo kita sampai," Ajak Kusaka saat bus yang mereka naiki berhenti di halte paling ujung karakura.

Hitsugaya pun berjalan mengikuti Kusaka dari belakang. Mereka berjalan kaki dari halte tersebut menuju Karakura Academy yang jaraknya cuma 2 blok di ujung jalan di atas bukit sana. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, mereka berdua disambut oleh penjaga gerbang bertubuh tinggi berkacamata hitam—Tetsuzaimon. Lalu mereka di bawa masuk ke dalam gedung yang cukup besar tapi tidak terlalu mewah itu menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Permisi. Mereka berdua sudah datang," Ucap Tetsuzaimon di depan pintu yang cukup besar.

"Silahkan masuk," Balas suara dari dalam. Kemudian Tetsuzaimon pun membuka pintu tersebut. Sedangkan Kusaka dan Hitsugaya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," Sapa suara kakek-kakek yang sedang duduk minum kopi di kursi kerjanya.

"Hm." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat. Kusaka hanya diam.

"Kalian sudah tau kan peraturannya?" Tanya kakek tua itu.

"Iya kami mengerti," Kali ini Kusaka yang menjawab.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu mari saya antar ke asrama tempat kalian akan tinggal 3 tahun ke depan,"

Kusaka dan Hitsugaya pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil menarik koper yang mereka bawa.

.

Gedung asrama

.

"Disini kalian akan satu kamar dengan senpai kalian. Satu kamar berisi dua orang. kebetulan semua kamar sudah penuh dan hanya tersisa dua kamar lagi. Dan tidak boleh meminta pindah kamar dengan seenaknya, kecuali ada kamar kosong lainnya," Jelas si kakek—Yamamoto penjang lebar.

"Baik," Jawab Hitsugaya singkat sekarang mereka sudah berhenti di sebuah kamar bernomor 15.

"Permisi," Sapa Tetsuzaimon di depan pintu kamar itu.

"Hai, masuk saja," Balas suara dari dalam kamar itu. Kemudian Tetsuzaimon pun memutar knop pintu dan pintu terbuka. Terlihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi sedang duduk di meja belajar. Ia menoleh ke arah mereka. Mereka pun masuk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Yama-jii?" Ucap pemuda itu sambil melepaskan kacamata baca yang ia pakai.

"Kurosaki, mulai hari ini kau akan mendapatkan teman sekamar baru. Yang juga adalah kohai mu," Kata Yamamoto.

"Oh begitu. Memangnya sekarang sudah tahun ajaran baru ya? Sampai aku mendapatkan teman sekamar sekaligus kohai," Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kusaka menatap tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ada yang tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah tahun ajaran baru.

"Nah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, Hitsugaya-san disinilah tempatmu akan tinggal selama 3 tahun ke depan," Ucap Yama-jii dengan tegas.

Hitsugaya yang sejak tadi tidak memperhatikan pun melirik pemuda itu sebentar. "Eh? Iya," Jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Ayo Soujiro-san," Ajak Yama-jii diikuti dengan Tetsuzaimon dibelakangnya.

"Hitsugaya aku pergi ya. Kita berpisah sampai disini~" Ucap Kusaka sedikit lebay.

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke sudut sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Disana terdapat dua buah tempat tidur yang berdekatan, namun tidak dempet. Ada jarak yang memisahkan sekitar satu langkah kaki. Tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang tertata rapi. Sebuah meja untuk belajar dan sebuah lemari di masing-samping samping kanan dan kiri kedua tempat tidur itu.

"Oh ya siapa namamu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya. Senpai," Jawab Hitsugaya tenang sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Lengkapnya," Kata Ichigo lagi.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya. Senpai, panggil Hitsugaya saja," Jawab Hitsugaya dingin.

"Baiklah, Toushiro, kenalkan namaku Ichigo Kurosaki sekarang aku duduk di kelas 12. Oh ya kau sepertinya dari luar kota ya?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menghampiri Hitsugaya yang sedang membuka kopernya. Ichigo lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur yang akan menjadi tempat Hitsugaya tidur.

"Ya. Salam kenal senpai," Jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahukan tentang ruangan ini, disebelah sana adalah kamar mandi kau bisa menggunakannya sesuka hatimu tidak ada peraturan yang mengikat lagi sih. Intinya kau bisa bebas sesukamu diruangan ini," Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk kamar mandi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Hitsugaya hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya merapihkan baju dari koper ke dalam lemarinya.

"Hoi Toushiro? Kau mengerti?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hitsugaya

"Mengerti Kurosaki-senpai," Jawab Hitsugaya sambil menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan menatapnya tajam.

"Yah syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya," Dengan cuek Ichigo kemudian keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Hitsugaya sendirian.

.

.

"Yo Ichigo my friend! Mau kemana kau?" Tanya seorang teman Ichigo ketika Ichigo sedang berjalan keluar asrama.

"Hoi Renji! Jalan-jalan aja nih," Jawab Ichigo. kemudian Renji pun mengikuti langkah Ichigo.

"Ku dengar kau sudah mendapat teman sekamar baru ya?" Tanya Renji sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Iya nih anak kelas satu. Murid baru masuk ckck," Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Bagaimana orangnya?" Tanya Renji penasaran.

Ichigo berpikir. "Gimana ya? Dia.. pendek terus rambutnya putih. Lalu dia itu.." Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya. Ia kembali berpikir. Mengingat-ingat Hitsugaya saat pertama bertemu tadi.

.

Flashback

.

"Hati-hati Shiro-chan nanti kamu jatuh," Teriak seorang bocah berambut orange. Ia sedang mengejar bocah yang lebih muda darinya yang sedang berlari mengejar perahu kertas yang hanyut di atas air sungai. Khawatir kalau bocah itu akan tercebur.

"Ayo Ichi ayo! Nanti perahunya keburu pergi," Teriak bocah imut itu.

Bocah berambut orange yang dipanggil Ichi itu pun hanya terdiam. Ia memandangi bocah didepannya yang sedang tertawa riang. Rambutnya yang putih acak-acakan bergerak-gerak terbawa angin.

"Ichi.." Panggil bocah itu.

"…."

"Ichi.."

"…."

"ICHIGOOOOOO!"

.

Flashback end

.

"WOII ICHIGOOO!" Teriak Renji kesal. Karena dari tadi panggilannya tak digubris.

"E-eh?! IY—AKH ITAII!" Pekik Ichigo sambil mengusap perutnya. Ya Renji menendang Ichigo menggunakan lututnya karena kesal. Ichigo dari tadi diam saja melamun tiba-tiba.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" Teriak Ichigo kesal. Rasa sakit akibat tendangan dari Renji masih terasa.

"Habis dari tadi kupanggil kau diam saja. Malah melamun begitu," Kata Renji enteng sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku sedang mengingat-ingat tentang dia tau!" Balas Ichigo masih kesal.

"Lalu?" Tanya Renji.

"Dia.. manis.." Gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Hah? Manis katamu?" Tanya Renji kaget. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Bah! Ichigo kau sudah kelainan rupanya!" Ejek Renji sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke jidat Ichigo.

"Enak saja! Aku bilang dia manis bukan berarti aku suka padanya!" Balas Ichigo.

"Yah tidak apa-apa sih kalau kau suka. Aku mendukungmu!" Kata Renji sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Ichigo sweatdrop. "Tadi kau mengejekku, sekarang malah mendukung. Dasar baboon!" Ichigo pun berbalik arah. "Aku kembali saja ke kamarku ya. Aku lelah," Kata Ichigo lagi meninggalkan Renji yang cengo.

.

.

"Dasar baboon! Gila!" Gerutu Ichigo sambil memasuki kamarnya. Kemudian dia kaget melihat Hitsugaya yang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

Ichigo kemudian berjalan dengan perlahan ke tempat tidurnya yang berada disebelah tempat tidur Hitsugaya. "Manisnya.." Gumam Ichigo pelan saat tidak sengaja melihat wajah polos Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Kata Ichigo heran saat melihat sebuah perahu kertas yang tergeletak di telapak tangan Hitsugaya yang terbuka.

"Perahu kertas..?" Kata Ichigo kaget. Kemudian ia terdiam.

.

Flash back

.

"Kakak.. kakak sedang apa? Apakah kakak bisa membuat perahu kertas dari ini?" Tanya seorang bocah dengan mata emerald bulatnya pada seorang bocah yang lebih tua darinya yang tengah duduk dipinggiran sungai.

"Eh? Bisa kok," Jawab bocah itu tersenyum ramah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya bocah mungil itu lagi. Dari matanya terpancar raut keceriaan.

"Iya. Ayo mana sini biar ku buatkan," Kata bocah laki-laki berambut orange itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya meraih kertas origami berwarna-warni yang terdapat di tangan bocah mungil itu.

"Asik.." Kata bocah itu antusias sambil memandangi bocah yang lebih tua darinya yang sedang melipat salah satu kertas origami itu.

"Nah sudah jadi," Kata bocah itu.

"Sungguh? Mana?" Kata bocah itu senang. Bocah berambut orange itu pun mengeletakkan perahu kertas yang ia buat di telapak tangan putih bocah mungil yang terulur perlahan.

.

Flash back end

.

"Nghh.. aku tertidur ya," Gumam Hitsugaya pelan. Sebelah tangannya mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya bergantian.

"Apa ini?" Kata Hitsugaya lagi. Saat ia merasakan sebuah kulit yang agak kasar menyentuh kulit telapak tangannya.

"Kau.. HUWAA!" Teriakan Hitsugaya pun membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"EH?!"

"KAU! Sedang apa memegang tanganku!" Kata Hitsugaya menepis tangan Ichigo dari tangannya yang tadi menggenggam perahu kertas yang ia buat.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja," Teriak Ichigo panik. Kemudian ia langsung ngacir ke tempat tidurnya karna malu.

.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continue~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hora~ semuanya…**

**Kembali lagi dengan saya HinaRiku-chan panggil saja Riku engga pake saja dengan fic terbaru lagi pairing favorite saya lagi IchigoXHitsugaya ~ YUHUU!**

**Gimana chap pertama ini? Pasti ga seru kan? Gaje kan? #pundung**

**Wohoho kali ini saya mencoba alur yang maju mundur lah istilahnya XD**

**Maaf kalau abal yah m(_ )m omong-omong fic ini aku dapetin inspirasinya waktu lagi galau soal ujian Toeic eh bukannya belajar malah jadi nulis fic ini XDa #anak pinter! *digebukin emak**

**Okeh dari pada banyak omong..**

**Akhir kata—**

**Hitsugaya + Ichigo : REVIEW ONEGAI~!**

**Riku : WOII! Itu bagianku! **

**Hitsugaya + Ichigo : *cuekin Riku***


	2. Chapter 2

**Perahu Kertas**

**.**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Tite Kubo-sama**

**.**

**Warning! : Gaje, Humor garing, Typo(s)**

**.**

**This story original by:**

**_HinaRiku-chan_**

**.**

**Summary : CHAPTER 2 APDET! Gomen lama TAT /Toushiro Hitsugaya dan perahu kertasnya. Sebuah kenangan yang tersimpan di baliknya. Kenangan yang selalu ia ingat dan juga ia lupakan. Perahu kertas membawa orang itu dan kenangannya hanyut terbawa arus sungai.. My Fic IchiHitsu again~ Mind to read and Review?**

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

"Hitsugaya ayo cepat lihat papan pengumumannya," ajak Kusaka sambil menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya yang berdiri disampingnya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit agak malas.

"Percuma saja Kusaka," Tolak Hitsugaya dengan malas. Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada dikerumunan para siswa baru di depan sebuah papan pengumuman yang berukuran cukup besar dan tinggi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kusaka heran. Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa sedang sangat malas untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya ini.

Hitsugaya menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Lebih baik kita langsung ke lapangan saja." ajak Hitsugaya tanpa aba-aba melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kusaka sendirian di tempat mereka berdua berdiri tadi.

"Eh tunggu! Kau kan belum tahu kelasmu dimana!" Kusaka berteriak panik. Namun tak digubris. Hitsugaya tetap berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dengan lesu Kusaka melirik bergantian tempat Hitsugaya berada tadi dan ke arah kerumunan siswa serta papan pengumuman.

Kusaka tertegun sebentar. "Ah pantas saja dia berwajah malas begitu, dia tidak sampai untuk melihat papan pengumumannya," Kusaka sweatdrop.

"Biar ku lihat saja," Kata Kusaka setelah sadar dari sweatdropnya. Kemudian ia melihat nama yang terpampang satu persatu di papan pengumuman itu.

"Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro.." Gumam Kusaka. "Ah ketemu! Oalah ternyata dia di barisan nomer satu. Kelas 10-1." Kusaka sweatdrop lagi. "Pantas saja dari tadi dikelasku dan kelas lain tidak tercantum namanya," Lanjut Kusaka dengan lunglai menuju lapangan yang dari kejauhan sudah mulai ramai dengan kumpulan para siswa baru.

.

.

Langkah terakhir Hitsugaya akhirnya mengantarkannya ke lapangan. Ia terdiam sebentar. Mencari dengan teliti barisan kelasnya. Setelah di dapatnya, ia segera masuk ke barisan itu dan berdiri di deretan paling depan.

Ia menatap malas sekelilingnya. Acuh tak acuh tak memperdulikan teriakan yang muncul satu persatu saat dirinya memasuki lapangan tadi..

"Hei hei lihat dia! Di barisan pertama disitu," teriak seorang siswa perempuan dari barisan paling ujung.

"Mana?" kali ini temannya menjawab.

"Kyaaa! Dia tampan sekali kan?"

"Iya iya!"

"Kyaaa! Imutnya!"

Hitsugaya hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Dia sedikit risih dengan kejadian barusan. Teriakan para gadis-gadis itu membuat kupingnya pengang.

Ya.. walaupun sebenarnya kejadian seperti itu sudah pernah terjadi saat dirinya memasuki sekolah menengah pertama di Osaka tiga tahun lalu.

Tapi menurutnya, itu tetap saja menganggu. Itulah yang membuatnya begitu terlihat dan sangat malas.

"Hei namamu siapa?" Tanya seorang gadis berdada besar menghampiri Hitsugaya yang sedang menatap datar para fans dadakannya.

"Hn. Hitsugaya," Jawab Hitsugaya malas. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Rangiku Matsumoto. Salam kenal!" Lanjut gadis itu dengan semangat bermaksud menjabat tangan Hitsugaya. Dengan malas dan terpaksa, Hitsugaya pun mau tidak mau meraih uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya dengan pelan.

Rangiku tersenyum. "Kau dikelas ini? Wah satu kelas denganku dong!" Kata Rangiku semangat.

"Ya.. sepertinya," Jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"10-1 kan?" Tanya Rangiku. Hitsugaya diam tidak merespon bahkan mengangguk sedikitpun.

.

.

**Flash back**

.

.

"Hei Toushiro, kau sudah tau dimana kelasmu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengancingkan kancing baju seragamnya yang terakhir.

Hitsugaya terdiam. "Belum tau senpai," Jawab Hitsugaya tenang.

Ichigo tersenyum. "Sudah ku duga. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat papan pengumuman sewaktu habis dari Ruang Osis, dan namamu ada diperingkat nomor satu. Wah, kau jenius sekali yah. Kelasmu 10-1. Di kelasku dulu." Kata Ichigo sambil meraih tasnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Selamat menikmati hari pertamamu yah. Toushiro," Ucap Ichigo sambil mengusap puncak rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tidak merespon. "Aku duluan ya." Lanjut Ichigo sambil membuka pintu kamar dan pergi.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya berdecak kesal dengan perlakuan Senpai nya yang cukup mengganggu, menurutnya. "AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" teriaknya setelah Ichigo menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

**Flash back end**

.

.

"Huee Hitsugaya.. kenapa kau meninggalkanku disana!" Rengek Kusaka menghampiri Hitsugaya dan Rangiku. Membuyarkan lamunan Hitsugaya.

"Hei Hitsugaya siapa dia?" Tanya Rangiku sambil menunjuk Kusaka yang berada dihadapan mereka.

Hitsugaya menatap Kusaka sebentar. "Oh. Dia? temanku sejak TK," Jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Kau tau? kelasmu itu di 10-1 Hitsugaya. Sedangkan aku di 10-2. Huee kita tidak satu kelas," Kata Kusaka sambil bergaya lebay.

Hitsugaya mendelik ke arah Kusaka. "Aku sudah tau,"

"Kalau sudah tau, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau jahat!" kali ini Kusaka merengek seperti anak kecil sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang risih mendapat perlakuan seperti itu pun kembali mendelik kesal ke arah Kusaka. "Untuk apa?"

"Ya tentu saja untuk.. Ya karena aku itu kan sahabatmu! Bla bla bla."

Dan perdebatan dua sahabat pun tak bisa terhindarkan.

Sementara itu dari arah kejauhan, terlihat seorang siswa perempuan yang sedang kebingungan mencari barisan kelasnya.

Ia menghampiri Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya. "Ano.. Maaf. Apa ini barisan kelas 10-2?" Tanya seorang gadis bermata violet dengan rambut sebahu dan tampang yang sedikit kebingungan.

Rangiku menggeleng. "Ini 10-1." Jawab Rangiku.

Kusaka kembali normal. "Kau mencari 10-2? Aku juga 10-2!" Kata Kusaka semangat.

Rangiku angkat suara, "Hei bagaimana kalau kita berkenalan?" Usul Rangiku. Kusaka mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh. Oke namaku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Salam kenal." Kata Rukia membungkuk sopan. Sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku Kusaka Soujiro," Kata Kusaka melambai sok cool.

"Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto," Lanjut Rangiku.

"Dan.. Kau siapa?" Tanya Rukia pada Hitsugaya yang sedang berdiri dengan tampang serius.

Hitugaya menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Hitsugaya Toushiro," Kata Hitsugaya datar.

"Oh.. salam kenal semuanya. Kusaka-san, Rangiku-san dan Hitsugaya-san." Kata Rukia sambil membungkuk sopan lagi.

"Aih aih tidak perlu seformal itu Rukia," Sela Rangiku diikuti anggukan dari kusaka.

"Ng.. baiklah," Rukia tersenyum ceria.

"Maaf, siapa lagi ya yang merasa kelas 10-2?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan tato 69 di pipinya berpenampilan agak berandalan namun rapi menghampiri mereka. Sepertinya ia senpai. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang berpostur tinggi.

"Aku! Aku! Aku Hisagi-senpai!" Jawab Kusaka semangat. Sedangkan gadis bermata violet—Rukia hanya diam.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Kusaka. "Oh, kau Kusaka." Jawab laki-laki yang Kusaka panggil Hisagi-senpai itu. Kusaka mengangguk lalu mengikuti senpainya itu kembali menuju barisannya dengan Rukia mengekor dibelakangnya. Rangiku dan Hitsugaya pun kembali ke barisannya dan berbaris dengan rapi kembali.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa seorang guru berwajah ramah dari atas panggung sambil memegang sebuah microphone.

"PAGI!" Jawab para siswa serempak di barisannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Oh. Jadi kalian berdua dari Osaka. Pantas saja kelihatannya kalian berdua sudah akrab sekali," Rukia berbicara sambil membuka paper bag bergambar chappy di atas meja Rangiku. Lalu ia mengeluarkan empat kotak orange jus dari dalamnya.

"Kami tidak akrab sama sekali." Sela Hitsugaya dengan nada ketus. Wajahnya memandang ke luar kelas, tepatnya ke arah lapangan.

"Huueee Hitsugaya-kun kau tega sekali berkata seperti itu~" Kusaka lagi-lagi bergaya lebay yang berujung lemparan buku gratis dari Hitsugaya. Dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Wah orange jus!" dengan cepat, Kusaka menyambar satu kotak orange jus yang Rukia keluarkan tadi setelah selesai dari acara gaya lebaynya.

"Dan kalian berdua tinggal di asrama kan?" Tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Iya tepat sekali. Tapi aku tidak satu kamar dengan Hitsugaya," desah Kusaka lalu pundung dipojokan.

"Loh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Rukia heran. Tangannya sibuk membuka plastik pelindung sedotan orange jusnya.

"Karena peraturan," jawab Kusaka yang masih pundung dipojokan sambil menyeruput orange jusnya.

Rukia menoleh ke arah Kusaka. "Peraturan? Maksudmu?" Tanya Rukia. Bingung.

"Iya peraturan. Kau tidak tahu, Rukia?" Kusaka balik bertanya sambil kembali duduk bergabung dengan mereka. Rukia menggeleng.

"Jadi, siswa laki-laki disekolah ini wajib untuk tinggal diasrama selama masih bersekolah." Sela Rangiku dengan gaya sok tau.

"Kalau itu aku tau," Rukia sweatdrop. Rangiku nyengir tanpa dosa."Maksudku, kenapa kalian tidak satu kamar?" sambung Rukia.

"Oh itu. Itu karena peraturannya memang Kohai itu harus sekamar dengan Senpai," Jawab Kusaka.

"Ah ya! Hitsugaya-kun ini orange jus untukmu, aku hampir saja lupa," Kata Rukia sambil menyodorkan kotak orange jus kepada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan mengambil kotak orange jus itu dari tangan Rukia. Lalu kembali menatap ke arah lapangan.

"Oh ya. Rukia, kenapa kau membawa orange jus banyak sekali?" Tanya Rangiku lagi. Tatapan matanya sedikit penasaran dan menyelidik.

"Oh itu. Karena aku pikir aku pasti akan mendapatkan banyak teman, makanya aku bawa banyak!" jawab Rukia dengan mata berbinar.

Hitsugaya melirik ke arah mereka sebentar. 'bisa-bisanya gadis itu berpikiran seperti itu' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Hitsugaya lalu memandangi kotak orange jus yang masih digenggamnya dan belum ia minum. Ia terdiam lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan lagi. Tiba-tiba saja sosok berwarna orange melintas di tengah lapangan berjalan dengan sosok berwarna merah.

Hitsugaya melirik kotak jus nya sebentar. "Orange jus?" Lalu ia kembali melihat ke arah lapangan, " Merah?" Gumamnya.

"Hah? Apa?" jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan sambil serentak menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

**Flash back**

"Shiro-chan!" panggil seorang bocah dari atas tangga menuju ke arah sungai. Ia kemudian berlari menghampiri seorang bocah yang tengah berdiri di pinggir sungai tersebut. Bocah yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh.

"Ada apa Ichi-chan?" tanya bocah bernama Shiro-chan itu. Bocah yang dipanggil Ichi-chan itu menggeleng. Ditangannya terdapat dua buah kotak jus berukuran kecil.

"Ini. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu jus ini," Ichi-chan lalu mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk memberikan sekotak jus kepada Shiro-chan.

"Ini apa?" tanya Shiro-chan dengan tampang polosnya sambil mengambil jus yang Ichi-chan berikan.

Ichi-chan tersenyum. "Ini namanya jus berbentuk kotak," jelasnya.

"Jus? Kotak?" bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya. Otaknya sedang memikirkan maksud dari perkataan bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Ichi-chan mengangguk. "Iya ini jus kotak,"

"Horee! Jus! Aku suka jus! Jus semangka!" Shiro-chan melompat-lompat dengan riangnya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam kotak jus itu.

"Bukan. Ini bukan jus semangka. Shiro-chan," Kata Ichi-chan sambil meraih kedua tangan shiro-chan yang menggengam kotak jus darinya.

Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. "Bukan jus semangka? Yah.." Shiro-chan sedikit menunduk murung.

"Iya. Ini bukan jus semangka, ini jus orange. Lihat kotaknya berwarna orange, bukan merah." Ucap Ichi-chan sambil menunjuk kotak jus pemberiannya yang sekarang berada di tangan mungil Shiro-chan.

"Orange? Kenapa orange? Kalau begitu aku ingin yang merah! Semangka!" Shiro-chan kembali melompat girang.

"Karena jus orange itu kesukaanku," Jawab Ichi-chan. Ia tersenyum.

"Kesukaan Ichi-chan?" Ichi-chan mengangguk. "Baiklah aku juga suka jus orange dan semangka!"

.

.

.

**Flashback end**

.

.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun?" panggil Rukia pada Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba terdiam sambil memandangi orange jus darinya.

"Oii Hitsugaya?" Kali ini Kusaka yang memanggil. Tidak ada respon.

"Kenapa dengan Hitsugaya-kun?" Tanya Rukia pada Kusaka dan Rangiku. Mereka berdua hanya mengangkat bahu. Tanda tidak tahu.

"Hitsugaya~" Panggil Kusaka dengan nada lebay.

"Apa?" Jawab Hitsugaya yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya dengan ketus. Lalu menatap mereka bertiga tajam.

"Tidak kok. Ng.. Apa kau tidak suka jus orange dariku?" Tanya Rukia sedikit cemas.

Hitsugaya melirik kotak jus yang masih utuh ditangannya. "Oh ini. Suka kok. Ini kesukaanku." Jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau minum?" Tanya Rangiku penasaran. Seperti nya gadis berdada besar ini memiliki keingintahuan yang besar seperti ukuran dadanya.

"Ini akan ku minum nanti. Sekarang aku tidak haus." Kata Hitsugaya lalu menyimpan kotak jus itu ke dalam tasnya. Mereka bertiga hanya ber-oh ria.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari ini langit sudah sampai pada senja. Hitsugaya menatap langit yang mulai berwarna orange. Hari pertama sekolah sungguh melelahkan dan membosankan baginya. Apalagi harus pulang sampai senja begini. Itu karena Pembina Kesiswaan memberikan ceramah mengenai peraturan di sekolah ini. Padahal sudah jelas peraturan itu ditandatangani diatas materai oleh seluruh siswa baru pada saat mendaftar ke sekolah ini dan juga terpampang jelas di sebuah bingkai kaca yang besar di mading sekolah. Jadi untuk apa di berikan ceramah lagi? Sungguh buang-buang waktu.

"Kami berdua pulang dulu ya.. Sampai besok!" Rangiku dan Rukia melambai ke arah Hitsugaya dan Kusaka yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang Karakura Academy.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama," ajak Kusaka. Ia berjalan lebih dahulu setelah Rangiku dan Rukia menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua. Hitsugaya terdiam. Seperti mengingat sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ingat. Otaknya terus berpikir. Memproses dengan cepat membuka memori ingatannya.

Ia kemudian tersentak. "Kusaka. Kau duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Hitsugaya berteriak. Kemudian ia berlari keluar area sekolah sambil melambai kearah Kusaka yang sedang terkejut.

.

.

**Hitsugaya POV**

.

Kenapa aku tidak asing lagi dengan suasana ini?

Warna langit ini. Sekolah ini. Kota ini. Jalan yang ku lewati ini. Sepeti de javu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ku lupakan.

Tapi itu apa? Aarrgh!

Dan.. Jembatan itu.. Ya! Jembatan itu!

Seperti pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Tapi aku 'kan baru berada dua hari di kota ini dan di Osaka pun terdapat jembatan yang sama persis seperti ini.

Tunggu.. Oh ya! Kalau tidak salah Okaa-san pernah bilang kalau dia pernah tinggal di kota ini bersama dengan si brengsek Tou-san itu?

Si brengsek itu?

Arrggh! Lupakan! Aku tidak peduli. Itu semua hanya masa lalu.

Lebih baik sekarang aku mencoba mengingat tentang semua ini.

Hee? Bukankah itu si Senpai orange? Sedang apa dia duduk di pinggiran sungai itu? Tunggu-tunggu, aku seperti mengingat sesuatu lagi. Tapi apa?

"Eh? Oii! Toushiro. Sedang apa kau disini?" si orange itu memandang ke arahku, memanggilku sambil melambai. Sial. Ia merusak acaraku berpikir.

"Ayo kesini!" panggilnya lagi sambil berdiri. Aku hanya menggeleng. Tapi tunggu—hei kenapa kedua kaki ku malah melangkah menghampirinya? Melewati satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke bawah pinggiran sungai itu.

Sial. Aku melirik ke arah sekitarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum ramah padaku. Kemudian mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya. Aku hanya diam. Aku melirik sebentar ke arah sungai itu lalu melirik ke tempat si orange itu duduk barusan. Ada beberapa perahu kertas yang berserakan. Berwarna hijau. Eh, hijau?

.

.

**Flash back**

.

.

"Shiro-chan. Kenapa kau selalu membawa kertas origami berwarna hijau sih?" tanya seorang bocah berambut senja tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Ia sedang serius melipat sebuah perahu kertas ditangannya, kertas origami berwarna hijau.

"Karena, kata ibuku, warna hijau itu bagus. Seperti warna mataku yang bulat ini." Jawab bocah itu polos, sambil memiringkan wajahnya dan menunjuk dua bulatan mata polosnya dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya.

Bocah orange itu menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau besok aku bawakan kertas origami dengan berbagai warna?" usul bocah itu sambil mengulurkan perahu kertas yang telah selesai ia buat ke tangan Shiro-chan.

"Benarkah Ichi-chan?" tanya bocah mungil itu—Shiro-chan. Ichi-chan mengangguk.

"Asik! Ichi-chan memang baik!" Shiro-chan melompat senang.

Ichi-chan pun beranjak dari duduknya. "Ayo kita hanyutkan perahu kertas ini." ajak Ichi-chan. Shiro-chan menatap perahu kertas yang berserakan itu. Ia mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun mengambil satu persatu perahu kertas itu dan menghanyutkannya ke atas air sungai yang jernih di hadapan mereka.

.

.

**Flash back End**

.

Ah. Lagi-lagi aku melamun. Siapa sih sebenarnya bocah itu? Kenapa selalu ada dipikiranku? Apakah dia yang waktu itu mengajariku dan membuatkan perahu kertas? Tapi dia itu siapa?

"Toushiro? Kau kenapa?" panggilannya mengakhiri lamunanku. Ya. Panggilan si orange. Tangannya bergerak-gerak didepan wajahku. Aku menggeleng.

"Ayo. Duduk di sini," ajaknya lagi. Aku hanya terdiam kemudian menuruti ajakannya.

.

.

**Hitsugaya POV End**

.

.

"Hei? Kenapa kau diam saja sih dari tadi?" tanya Ichigo tanpa melirik Hitsugaya. Tangannya sibuk melipat sebuah perahu kertas.

Hitsugaya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Senpai."

"Oh ya. Sedang apa kau di atas jembatan tadi? Sepertinya kebingungan sekali? Dan darimana kau tau jalan menuju ke sungai ini? Kau kan dari luar kota?" tanya Ichigo panjang lebar. Hitsugaya hanya mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi itu.

Ichigo diam sebentar. Menyadari perkataannya yang terlalu banyak. "Aku terlau banyak bertanya ya? Maaf kalau begitu."

Yak! Akhirnya kau sadar juga Ichigo. Hitsugaya melirik sebentar aktivitas Ichigo. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Senpai. Itu apa?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebelah Ichigo yang terdapat beberapa buah perahu kertas buatannya.

Ichigo menunjuk kumpulan perahu kertas itu. "Oh. Ini? Ini perahu kertas." Jawab ichigo enteng. Tangannya masih sibuk merapihkan lipatan perahu kertas buatannya.

Hitsugaya mendengus kesal. "Maksudku, untuk apa perahu kertas sebanyak itu?" tanya Hitsugaya lagi. Jujur ia sangat penasaran apa maksud Ichigo membuat perahu kertas sebanyak itu. seperti anak kecil saja. Pikirnya.

Ichigo menatap perahu kertas ditangannya. "Ini.. Untuk seseorang." Kemudian Ichigo menatap lurus ke arah langit senja yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Untuk seseorang?"

"Ya.."

Hitsugaya terdiam. Ia terus saja menatap perahu kertas yang berserakan itu. Hening.

"_**Kakak.. kakak sedang apa? Apakah kakak bisa membuat perahu kertas dari ini?"**_

"_**Shiro-chan? Ini perahu kertasnya sudah jadi,"**_

"_**Sungguh? Mana?"**_

"_**Ini dia Shiro-chan!"**_

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. Keduanya terlalu lama terhanyut dalam keterdiaman masing-masing.

"Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

Tidak ada respon.

Sedikit kesal karena panggilannya tidak di gubris. Ichigo kembali memanggilnya dengan sedikit penekanan. "Oii.. Tou—shi—ro?"

Hitsugaya menoleh dengan cepat. "Ya Ichi—cha—n?"

"Hee? Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya. "Ichi? Chan?"

Hitsugaya tersentak. "Eh?! Ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya salah bicara tadi." Elaknya.

Sepertinya ia telah salah memanggil nama Ichigo dengan nama orang lain tadi. Tapi itu nama siapa? Hitsugaya kembali menggunakan otaknya untuk mengingat namun gagal.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Yah baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Hm.. bagaimana kalau kau membantuku untuk menghanyutkan perahu kertas ini?" tawar Ichigo. Tanpa basa basi, Hitsugaya pun menyetujuinya.

Dan satu persatu mereka pun menghanyutkan perahu kertas itu.

"_**Ayo kita hanyutkan perahu kertas ini."**_

"_**Ayo!"**_

De javu..

.

.

"Yak! Selesai juga akhirnya." Desah Ichigo lega setelah perahu kertas terakhir di tangannya telah hanyut. Sedangkan Hitsugaya sedang terjongkok mengamati perahu kertas yang perlahan hanyut terbawa arus sungai.

"_**Hati-hati Shiro-chan nanti kamu jatuh,"**_

"Kalau seperti itu, dia mirip sekali dengan Shiro-chan." Gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Hati-hati nanti kamu jatuh,"

Hitsugaya menoleh. "Kau memanggilku? Senpai?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

Ichigo sedikit tersentak. "Eh? Tidak kok."

"Oh."

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Diam menatap Hitsugaya. Ia sedikit bingung. Kenapa Hitsugaya menoleh saat ia menyebut nama 'Shiro-chan'? Dan kenapa tadi dia tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ichi-chan'?

Dua pertanyaan itu terus terbayang dalam otaknya. Dan tidak dapat dengan cepat ia memprosesnya.

"Hei. Hari sudah hampir gelap. Ayo cepat pulang ke asrama, sebelum si Tetsuzaimon menghukum kita karena tidak izin dulu untuk pulang telat." Ajak Ichigo sambil meraih tasnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan kecepatan langkah sedang menuju gedung sekolah sekaligus asrama yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari sungai tadi.

Di sepanjang jalan, mereka hanyut dalam alam pikiran masing-masing. Melayang-layang memikirkan kejadian ganjil yang mereka alami tadi.

Sementara itu, Kusaka berdiri di depan pintu asrama dengan wajah yang ditekuk kesal bercampur cemas. Menunggu batang Hitsugaya yang tidak juga muncul. Sesekali ia melirik handphone layar sentuh miliknya. Berharap sebuah pesan atau panggilan dari sahabatnya datang.

Dalam hatinya ia menggerutu. Kesal. Kenapa sahabatnya satu-satunya itu tidak memberi kabar. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Berlebihan memang. Padahal Hitsugaya baru meninggalkannya tidak sampai satu jam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake :**

"**Hyaaa! Hitsugaya akhirnya kau sampai juga!" gerutu kusaka saat Hitsugaya berjalan menuju pintu asrama bersama Ichigo.**

"**Ayo, Toushiro. Biasanya sebentar lagi ada bencana datang," Ichigo menarik tangan mungil Hitsugaya sedikit kasar.**

"**E-eh? Bencana?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung. Sama halnya dengan Kusaka yang memasang wajah bingung.**

"**Sst.. Sudah yang penting, ayo cepat." Ichigo menarik tangan mungil Hitsugaya dengan cepat meninggalkan Kusaka yang sedang kebingungan.**

"**He-hei tunggu ak—"**

**Tiba-tiba…**

"**HUWAAAAA! Kurosaki-Senpai! Hitsugaya! Kalian tega padakuu!" Kusaka berteriak dengan histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sekarang sedang di gusur oleh gerombolan Klub karate yang sedang berlari dengan kompak seperti tentara masuk menuju asrama. Dan secara tidak sengaja, Kusaka ikut tergusur karena telah menghalangi jalan mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojokan Author ::**

**Hisasshiburi~ lama tak jumpa. Akhirnya saya bisa juga menyelesaikan chap 2 ini. Gomenasai kalau apdetnya sangat lama. Kemarin aku sempat kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini, tapi sudah diketik, di tambah Ujian Nasional kemarin. Dan berdebar nunggu hasilnya. Yah.. Alhamdulillah sudah lulus XD dengan rata-rata yang lumayan lah. Sekitar 8,2 XD**

**Sebagai permohonan maafku, aku berikan omake. Tidak lucu ya? Huee gomenasai gomenasai. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi nanti . dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku membuat fic baru lagi :3 silahkan baca :3**

**Mari kita balas review sekarang ::**

**Pertama dari ::**

_**Yuzuna Yukito **_

**Udah di lanjut kok nih XD walau agak lama u,u**

_**Keiko Eni Naomi**_

**Itu sudah ku munculkan Rukia nya :3**

_**Mirai Mine**_

**Arigatou.. ini sudah di update XD**

_**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**_

**Iya! IchiHitsu lagi XD huhu gomen.. emang agak OOC kusa nya**

_**fuyuki fujisaki**_

**Ini sudah update. Gomenasai lama m(_._)m**

_**CCloveRuki**_

**Kalo sampe langsung ketahuan, nanti ga surprise dong #plak tunggu saja kelanjutannya terus ya XD**

_**Hitsugaya ShiroRen**_

**SETUJU! Aku saja membayangkannya langsung mimisan~ *ketularan lebay-nya kusa #plak**

_**Sakusha Kyouai**_

**Bisa jadi dia senang, kaget, atau sebaliknya. Kita lihat saja nanti :3 sudah update~**

_**CahDero**_

**Hueee benarkah kerasa? QAQ padahal kupikir biasa saja. Arigatouuu~ mungkin Ichigo ketabrak tembok lalu hilang ingatan sejenak XDa**

_**Azu-chan**_

**Ini sudah update.. gomenasai lama (banget) maklum sibuk mengurusi dunia nyata. Sebenarnya mereka ingat masa kecil mereka, Cuma seperti ada yang hilang gitu deh. Silahkan liat saja perkembangan ceritanya terus ya :3**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih atas semua review nya~ sekali lagi, saya HinaRiku-chan mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

**Mind to Review again? :3**


End file.
